


Sunset Steps

by valeriexxm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriexxm/pseuds/valeriexxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst shows Peridot something special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Steps

“C’mon Peri, it won’t be that long! No one will even know we’re gone”. 

Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s green hands and pulled her out of the barn.

Peridot looked back, unsure. “Amethyst I really shouldn’t be leaving the drill. We can’t afford to waste any time. The cluster could emerge at any moment!”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and continued backwards towards the cliff overlooking the ocean. Her white boots made heavy footprints in the sand. “You’ve been saying that forever and it hasn’t emerged yet”, she said. “I think you can take a few minutes off.” She batted her eyelashes. “For me?”

Amethyst knew the power she held over Peridot. She knew how Peridot blushed when she got too close, or how she smiled when Amethyst complimented her. To be honest, Amethyst really liked her too. Peridot made her laugh, and Amethyst appreciated not being the youngest in the group anymore. Now she could show Peridot the Earth the way Rose showed her all those thousands of years ago. 

Peridot hesitated and looked at her feet. The way they appeared without her enhancers still threw her off sometimes. Looking back up at Amethyst she really did wanted to go with her, but she could never let her know that.

Peridot couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Okay fine. But only because I need to let the glue dry”. She followed behind Amethyst, stepping on her footprints to compare their size. She still secretly loved that they were about the same. She didn’t miss her limb enhancer’s giant size; she just mostly missed the height they gave her. Although being Amethyst’s height had some perks. Peridot giggled to herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually getting bored of Amethyst’s footprints, Peridot peeked out from behind the other gem’s enormous hair. “Where are we going Amethyst?” 

“We’re almost there, just hang on. Here,” Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s hand in her own. She loved how warm Peri’s hands were. Despite being inside her enhancers for so long they were strong. All that drill building, she suspected. 

They walked hand-in-hand through the trees. Peridot watched the sun fall through the sky. She hadn’t finished her sunset reports yet, she was finding it hard to scientifically describe the way the light shone on the trees and sparkled across the ocean waves. Or how it glinted off Amethyst’s gem and brought out so many shades of purple Peridot couldn’t begin to name them all. (She tried once.) 

“Here!” Amethyst’s voice pulled Peridot from her memories and she turned her head away from the setting sun. Peridot released Amethyst’s hand and walked to the edge of the cliff she had brought her to.

Peridot looked over the edge at the waves rolling across the sand. “Why are we here? I’ve seen the ocean plenty of times. I finished all of my reports and data entries…” Peridot’s words fell from her mouth as she turned to look at her friend.

Amethyst was sitting on a large rock on the edge of the cliff. Her thick hair billowed around her in the wind as the orange sun cast a silhouette of her body. She reminded Peridot of the mermaids she watched on the television with Steven. They way their hair flowed and they sat on their sides singing while somehow completely dry. Amethyst turned her head, her face hidden behind her hair, and motioned for Peridot to come closer.

As she approached the other gem Peridot’s hands shook. She hated the way Amethyst could make her feel just by sitting on a rock. As she reached the cliff’s edge Amethyst turned toward her. Peridot screamed and almost fell 50 feet into the water below as Amethyst’s crocodile face snapped and nearly bit her nose off. 

“Amethyst! Oh my stars don’t do that!” Peridot pouted as Amethyst rolled around in laughter. 

She could barely get her words out between breaths. “You… Should’ve… Seen… Your… Face!”

Peridot couldn’t help but smile. “It was a very realistic crocodile, even though it was purple”. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping her eyes, Amethyst sat with her back against the rock and let her legs dangle over the cliff. Peridot sat next to her, almost afraid to touch her in case she pulled away. Pull yourself together Peridot, why would she do that? She thought to herself. Despite her fears, she scooted close to Amethyst and placed her green hand on Amethyst’s purple one. 

Amethyst squeezed her back and rested her head on Peridot’s tiny shoulder. Peri’s breath caught in her throat. 

“A-Amethyst… why did we come here?” Peridot barely moved while she spoke, she didn’t want Amethyst to think she wasn’t enjoying herself.

Peridot couldn’t help but feel sad when Amethyst picked her head up and looked behind them. “Because of that,” Amethyst pointed at the trees.

Peridot followed her gaze and gasped when she saw what Amethyst was pointing at. The purple light from the sunset glowed against the green trees. Peridot still couldn’t believe how many colors the sun could create.

“This time of day always reminds me of you. The purple with the green… it makes me happy.”

Peridot looked down at their hands, still joined together. “Yeah. Me too”. She watched the purple light fade as the sun set lower behind the trees. She was so focused on them she almost missed Amethyst’s lips grazing her cheek.

Startled, Peridot looked at her. “What was that for?” Her artificial heart beat faster. Why did she let them convince her to make one? Amethyst laughed and leaned closer. “Didn’t Steven tell you about kissing?”

Peridot tried to look away but her eyes kept falling to Amethyst’s slightly parted lips. “He mentioned it, but I’ve only seen it on Camp Pining Hearts. I didn’t think it was… important”. 

“Well I’ll let you judge how important it is”. She leaned in and placed another kiss on Peridot’s cheek. Then on her nose and her chin. When she reached for the bright gem on her forehead, Peridot recoiled. 

“Amethyst this is a little overwhelming. I need a minute,” she squeaked.

Amethyst, nodding, turned to look over the water. Peridot regained her composure and darted in to quickly kiss Amethyst’s cheek. “Was that,” Peridot stuttered, “Was that good?”

Amethyst smiled at the blushing green Gem. “It was good but next time, try it slower”. 

She leaned toward Peridot and gradually kissed her. Peridot couldn’t believe the feeling she got. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. It was almost like when Yellow Diamond told her she was going on her first solo mission to Earth, but a lot warmer. And happier. And… she couldn’t even form complete thoughts as Amethyst pulled herself toward her. Their bodies touched and Peridot was starting to get the hang of the whole kissing thing. She wrapped her green hands in Amethyst’s long hair and pulled her closer. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peridot made a mental note to add kissing to the list of reasons she was trying to save this planet. As Amethyst moved her mouth in ways Peridot didn’t think were possible, she moved kissing higher up the list.  
She couldn’t tell how long they sat there in the dark, the sun long gone behind the horizon. Every time they stopped, Amethyst would do something little like flip her hair or lick her lips and Peridot would fly at her like a magnet. 

At one particularly… close… moment, Peridot’s hands caught in her lavender hair as she sat in Amethyst’s lap, they heard a small sound. Breaking apart they looked up to find Garnet standing in front of them.  
“We were looking for you, but I can see you’re pretty busy”. 

“Garnet!” They both yelled, scrambling apart. Which was pretty difficult because of how tangled up they were. Peridot knew it wasn’t very pretty as she stood and fixed herself. Amethyst didn’t bother standing; she just looked guilty with her wild hair and slightly crooked clothes.

Garnet put her hands up in defense. “Hey, don’t stop on account of me. I’ve been through it all”. 

Peridot had never met Ruby and Sapphire, but she couldn’t help but picture them smiling at each other, forever in love. 

Amethyst stood up and grabbed Peridot’s hand. “We’ll be right there.”

Garnet flashed a rare grin. “I’ll tell Pearl you lost track of the time”. 

As Garnet disappeared into the trees Amethyst looked at Peridot. “Look Peri, I don’t know what any of this means. I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before-“

“Me neither!” Peridot interrupted. “I have no idea what I’m doing, but I really like you. And I'm going to tackle this like everything else on Earth. One step at a time.”

Amethyst smiled and started back to the barn. Peridot followed, stepping in her footprints. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first fic, but I plan on writing more! I would appreciate advice and feedback :)


End file.
